<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deceitber Day 19: Ice Skating by Prinssess61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373763">Deceitber Day 19: Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61'>Prinssess61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deceitber 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ice Skating, Roceit - Freeform, dukexiety is implied, janus is called damien at the beginning, just wait til the end for an explanation, they go ice skating, yes i know janus is his name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman takes his boyfriend ice skating and learns something new about him. Well, two things actually. One is that he has never gone ice skating before, and the other is something much bigger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deceitber 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deceitber Day 19: Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think there are any triggers but please tell me if I should add anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’moooooon Damien! It’ll be fun, I promise!” Roman tried to pull his boyfriend onto the ice, eliciting a yelp out of him. “I promise I won’t let you fall. Trust me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gave Damien the best puppy eyes he could muster. Damien sighed, rolling his eyes and tentatively taking Roman’s outstretched hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gently pulled him out into the ice skating rink, going backwards so he could guide him and make sure he didn’t fall. Damien latched onto his arms while he stared down at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just hummed to acknowledge he had heard Roman, but didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien,” Roman said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He once again simply hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Damien answered a little louder than he should’ve and whipping his head up to look at Roman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman grinned and started going a little faster before Damien could look back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, Roman, wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll catch you my King Cobra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to catch me, if you fall too.” Damien paused as he realized something. “Did you just call me King Cobra?” he squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman flashed him a grin. “Yes I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damien’s face heated up despite being in a cold ice skating rink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed and then Roman commented, “See? You’re getting better already!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damien just let out a terrified high pitched squeak that was supposed to be a laugh as Roman kept leading them around in circles. After a while, Damien’s death grip on Roman loosened and Roman moved beside him, slowly skating beside him, hands woven together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad you came now?” Roman asked smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damien grumbled out a “yes”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon their hour was up and they made their way back to the entrance, putting on their shoes and giving back the rented ice skates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hungry?” Damien asked. “We could go to the food court and then get a treat afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good. C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked slowly towards their destination, chatting and laughing on the way. They each ordered from different places since they couldn’t agree on anything. They met with their food in a less populated area of the food court and continued the conversation where it had been left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m telling you Ro, your brother has a thing for Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! He couldn’t! Virgil is my best friend. There’s no way Remus would be interested in him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I would’ve thought that you would be the first to see it with how much you claim to be the most romantic one to have ever lived. I mean, even Logan can see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman spluttered, but Damien spoke before he could get a word out. “How about this? We’ll bet on it. If I can get them to confess to each other by the end of the week, then we go to that new horror movie. If I don’t, then we can see the new romcom. Sound good?” Damien suggested, a devilish smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman grinned at the challenge. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Damien,” Roman started, not noticing the small wince from him, “what were you thinking for a treat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked up, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly closing it, seeing his boyfriend. “Damien?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched and Roman became worried. “What’s wrong, Da-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and said, with his head down, not able to look Roman in the eyes, “My name is actually Janus.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name isn’t Damien?” Roman asked, and despite his soft tone, Janus flinched once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien is my middle name.” He took another short breath and started rambling before Roman could say anything, “I’m sorry I lied to you, I just was scared that you would make fun of my name when we first met, so I said my middle name and we started dating and it was too late to tell you and I was scared that you would hate me for lying to you and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus!” Roman said, cutting off his rant and making Janus look up at him, eyes wide, like a deer in headlights. Roman gently caressed his face and leaned into a kiss. Janus melted into it, getting lost in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “I’m not mad. And Janus is a wonderful name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus gave him a nod and a shaky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what were you thinking about for dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about some hot fudge sundaes?” Janus suggested, definitely not wiping away tears that were definitely not there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fantastic, mi amor.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you guys I would get these done</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>